


Adventures of a Public Figure In the Public Eye

by Oyasumi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cafe AU, Comedy, M/M, Principal/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: Galo discovers that people are writing fanfics about him and Kray. They're more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/exussus/status/1277676922000924672  
> "Does anyone ever think about how within Promare canon there probably exists kraygalo fanfiction considering they’re both public figures w a known history"
> 
> Thanks for the idea!

Galo had stopped into his favorite pizza place and was eating outside. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He had just come back from visiting Kray (he had invited him along for pizza, but his invitation was unsurprisingly declined.) Overall, life was pretty good. 

‘...s that really him?’ Galo heard a girl murmuring to another from a table away, just above a whisper but still loud enough that he heard them. He wasn’t sure who they were talking about, so he just kept munching on his pizza.

‘Who else do you know who has hair like that? It’s Galo Thymos!’ The other girl at the table said, a little louder. They knew him?

“Did you see him on the news with the governor last night?” Her friend replied, and the other girl nodded. “They’re so cute together!” 

Now that had Galo’s attention and he looked over at the girls, not sure what they meant. But they didn’t notice he was looking, too caught up in their conversation now.

“You know they’re not together in real life, right?” The second girl asked, amused. 

“Well maybe not YET. Though can we really know?”

“You’ve been reading too many fanfictions.” 

“No I haven’t. I’m just saying they’d be really good together. It has nothing to do with fanfiction!” The girl shook her head. “...But speaking of which, did you see the new one where governor Kray met Galo in a cafe and then they---” 

The second girl shushed her friend suddenly. “He’s looking this way…” She whispered a little too loudly. It seemed she had noticed Galo was staring at them. The first girl turned bright red and pretended like she hadn’t just been talking about him, focusing on her pizza instead.

Galo was really confused and was blushing himself. Deep down, he had always secretly had a crush on Kray and imagined what it would be like to be his boyfriend. But it was supposed to be a secret! Was his crush obvious?? He really hoped not - he was worried what Kray would say. And what was this ‘fanfiction’ they were talking about? About him and Kray?? He needed to investigate. Just to see if it was anything he should be worried about, of course!

* * *

That night, Galo sat down at his computer and looked up ‘fanfiction.’ The definition came up: “ Fictional stories written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, real life etc.” So people were writing stories about him and Kray? Romantically? He was blushing again, even though no one was around.

“Right! I better check and make sure they’re not writing anything too crazy. I wouldn’t want Kray to stumble across one and get upset. Especially since it involves me.” Galo said out loud with a laugh to calm his nerves and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? “THERE’S NOTHING THE GREAT GALO THYMOS CANT HANDLE.”

Glancing around him to make sure no one was watching, despite the fact that he lived alone, he slowly typed in “Kray Galo fanfiction.” The first result was from a site called Archive For Us All that simply said “Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos works.” He clicked. Pages and pages of individual stories opened up in front of him. 

“Um, wow… I didn’t expect for there to be this many.” He thought, glancing up and down the page. There were people out there really writing about him with Kray? The one on the very top said “cafe AU.” Galo wasn’t sure what exactly “AU” meant, but he was pretty sure it was the thing that girl at the pizza shop was talking about, so he clicked on it and started to read. 

_ The bluenette cast his azure hued orbs over the counter of his cafe. He had owned and operated his little business for years now, thanks to an anonymous donor funding him. He often wondered who it was, but he had his suspicions that it was the same mysterious man who had saved him from a building that had been set alight when he was just a boy. He had no reason for such suspicions, however he just had a gut feeling. _

“A mysterious man?” Galo thought, already extremely skeptical of this story. “I know who saved me from the fire! And...I’m pretty sure this person does too. And my eyes aren’t ‘azure!’” But he kept reading, since he wanted to know where it was going.

_ Today a blond haired, handsome angel of a man had graced his cafe with his presence. “I’ll take one coffee. Black.”  _

_ "Black? Well you’re not the adventurous sort, are you?” Galo asked the customer, his eyes drinking in every curve and bulge of muscle. It was only then that he realized he was ogling the governor of the city himself, Kray Foresight. He had never seen him up close in person before and didn’t realize how good looking he was. _

_ The governor gave him a surprisingly warm smile and laughed a little. “I suppose you’re right. I just never usually go to get coffee for myself, my secretary usually does it for me and she usually just orders me black coffee.”  _

_ "Well you’re probably busy a lot and you don’t get to go get your own coffee often, right?” Galo smiled back. “So let’s commemorate it! I’ll make you a drink you’ve never had for the price of a black coffee.”  _

_ “I don’t know.” The handsome governor said a bit shyly. “What if I end up not liking it?” _

_ “If you don’t like it, it’s on the house!” Galo got to work making him a drink. Kray nodded his assent. It was an iced coffee with chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, and a huge swirl of whipped cream on top.  _

_ “Ah, umm… I’m not sure I’ve ever had anything quite like this. Thank you?” The governor said, accepting his drink.  _

_ “No problem!” Galo saw Kray was heading for the door. “Wait, aren’t you going to try it here to see if you like it?” _

_ “Oh, right.” Kray took a sip and Galo saw his eyes light up. “It’s good!” He had a bit of whipped cream on his lips and he licked it off. Galo’s eyes followed the movement. “Thanks again.” _

“Kray with whipped cream on his lips…” Galo stopped reading and tried to imagine it. Then he caught himself and shook his head. “What am I thinking? I don’t think the gov even likes sweets that much! It’s just a story.” He did like to imagine himself brightening Kray’s day like the Galo in the story had though. ...Maybe he would have to try bringing him some kind of festive drink some time.

Galo continued reading the story. Kray became a regular at the cafe and every day the story Galo would make him a new drink. Kray loved them all , and would spend hours in the coffee shop in spite of his busy days. It was all very cute and Galo found himself getting invested in the story to see if they would get together. 

_ But then one day, Kray didn’t show up. Galo didn’t know what had happened to the golden haired adonis that ran their city and was incredibly worried. _

“He didn’t show up?? But it was going so well! What happened?!” The real Galo was almost as worried as the story Galo was. 

_ Weeks passed. Galo still saw Kray on the news, so at least he knew the governor was okay. But had he done something wrong? It didn’t make any sense to him. It had been going so well. _

“That’s what I said!” Galo said to his fictional counterpart.

_ Then one winter day when Galo was closing up shop, he saw a familiar hunk standing in his doorway.  _

_ “Gov!” Galo cried out, running over, hardly believing he was really there.  _

_ "Sorry Galo. I’ve been incredibly busy.” Kray said, with a sad smile. “It’s hard to come see you every day.” _

_ “No don’t be sorry, I understand!” Galo said reassuringly.  _

_ “But I actually came to speak to you about that. I want you to be the barista in a new cafe in my office building.”  _

“That would be amazing!” Galo said - he never had wanted to work in a cafe, but it sounded like a dream come true for the fake Galo in the story. He’d get to be close to Kray!

_ “What? No, but thank you, I’m flattered. I couldn’t possibly leave here.” Galo told Kray. “I’m thankful for the offer and I would love to, but I’ve grown attached to my cafe. Besides, I have a donor who helps me keep this place in business and looking good. I wouldn’t want to betray their kindness.” _

_ “I thought you might say that.” Kray didn’t seem surprised. “So I’m going to have to convince you on the benefits of coming to work for me.” He took off his coat and threw it onto a chair. His shirt soon followed, revealing his rippling chest muscles. _

“What is going on??” Galo asked, in shock at the sudden turn the story was taking. 

_ “Convince me how?” Galo asked with a knowing smirk. Kray closed in on the bluenette, trapping him against the counter, and practically tore his uniform off. _

_ “You’ll see.” Kray said, stripping off Galo’s pants next. Galo was already hard and Kray took his throbbing manhood into his hand. “I’m a very hands on employer. I’ll make sure your every need is taken care of. _

“Kray would never do something like this…” Galo said. His face was bright red and it felt like he had been running. He could barely continue the story. One hand was covering his eyes, but he continued to look from between his fingers. The story got more and more X-rated with every line. 

_ “By the way, I’m your anonymous donor.” Kray said, as he thrust into Galo. “And I was the man who saved you from the fire!”  _

_ “Really?” Galo moaned. “You were my hero all these years?” _

_ “Yes.” Kray grunted.  _

“I saw that twist coming from a mile away…” Galo whispered to himself. He was ashamed to say his pants were getting tighter from imagining what was going on in the story. He spent the rest of the story ashamedly getting off to fictional Kray and fictional Galo having sex. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Galo called off from work. He NEVER called off, but he was just so embarrassed over what had happened the night before… what he had done while imagining Kray… he didn’t think he could look anyone in the eye with the shame he was feeling. How would he ever manage to look Kray in the eye again? He felt like he had let him down and Kray didn’t even know what he had done. 

So he took a shower and moped around the house, ate some snacks and watched a movie to try and distract himself. But his mind kept drifting back to what he had read the night before, even though he was willing himself not to. 

“Fanfiction is dangerous!” He thought to himself, staring unseeingly at the movie in front of him. “We would never do that kind of thing. They’re going to give people the wrong impression of us and give people… IDEAS. Like how it gave me ideas…” Galo shook his head to free himself from unwanted thoughts. “I better take another look and see what else people are writing about us, so I can bring it to someone’s attention! Because they’re fake and I don’t want people to think about me and Kray that way…” He rationalized. It wasn’t because he wanted to look at other stories. 

Galo paused the movie and went back to his computer. He had never exited the tab, and it was still the first thing on his screen. He scrolled down to the story underneath the one he had read and looked at the title. It was called “In Trouble With the Principal.” Galo didn’t see what that had to do with either him or Kray, but he clicked on it.

There was an author’s note at the beginning and Galo stopped to read it to see if it would let him know what he was in for. Last time he hadn’t and maybe it could have spared him if he had.

_“Hey guys! This is my first time writing an A/B/O fic! It wasn’t what I’m used to ngl but I hope you like my first attempt!! ^___^ Like and comment plz and I might write more in the future! Oh by the way I own nothing so plz don’t sue me, thanks. XOXO.”_

“Whoever wrote this is lucky Kray hasn’t seen it yet, he might sue if he knew these existed!” Galo said to himself. “What does A/B/O stand for anyway? Apples, bananas, oranges??” This story was getting stranger - why didn’t the author write what it stood for? “Approachable Business Operators? Alligators, bears, orangutans?” Galo wracked his brain. “Oh I know! Anchovies, basil, onion! Pizza toppings!” His stomach rumbled as if on cue, despite the snacks he had eaten earlier. “That reminds me, I gotta order a pizza before I tackle this.”

One phone call plus a 20 minute wait later and Galo had a delicious pizza and the courage to scroll down and read the story. 

_“Galo’s acting kind of weird today, don’t you think?” A boy asked his fellow classmates, who nodded in agreement. They were all staring at Galo Thymos, who was sitting at his desk, face flushed, panting and sweating._

_“Should we tell someone?”_

_“I think he’s an omega, we should probably tell the teacher…”_

_“The teacher has probably noticed by now!” The little crowd debated among themselves._

_“Hnngg..” Galo barely suppressed a moan and shifted in his seat, trying to subtly alleviate his problem. “D-don’t worry guys, I’m fine!”_

Galo was already lost. “What’s wrong with him? I mean, me I guess…” He supposed the author would mention what was wrong with him later on in the story. “Maybe it’s just summer and he’s hot?

_A boy came closer to Galo and took a sniff. “Ugh yeah he smells like an omega!”_

_"How would you know, Skye?” A classmate teased Skye, who looked indignant. (A/N: Skye is the name of my OC and I wanted him to be in the story!)_

_“I know what an omega smells like!”_

_“No really, don’t tell anyone, I’m not an omega.” Galo laughed nervously to cover up another groan._

“Why do they keep talking about ‘omegas?’ What IS that?” Galo wondered while he read the story. 

_“Okay fine, I won’t tell.” Skye said sympathetically. “But you have to stop making those noises. Class is about to start!”_

_“I.. I won’t.” Galo mumbled, managing not to moan again._

“Don’t just leave it at that.. Galo clearly needs to go to the nurse’s office or something.” Galo frowned at the story.

 _Class started to go as scheduled. Galo was trying hard not to lose control, but he couldn’t concentrate on a word the teacher was saying._ _‘Come on Galo, we’ve been through worse… I have more self control than this!’ Unfortunately the effort not to make a sound was distracting him from class._

_“Galo?” The voice of his teacher calling him didn’t even register._

_'I can’t let anything slip!’ He had to stay focused - he didn’t want to let Kray down._

_“Galo??”_

_‘Come on, it’s only a few hours! And then I can hide in the bathroom and take care of this…’_

_“Galo??”_

_‘I..I’ve got this!’_

_“GALO THYMOS?!”_

_Startled out of his thoughts, Galo let out a long moan he had been holding back. The teacher stared. The other students giggled._

_“I..I’m sorry!” Galo stuttered when he realized what he had done. “I FORGOT TO TAKE MY PILLS AND I’M JUST SO HORNY.” It was like his mouth suddenly had a mind of his own._

_The teacher’s face turned bright red. “Mr. Thymos, that is VERY inappropriate. Get out of my class this instant and march yourself up to the principal’s office!!”_

Galo just stared, mouth agape. The pizza he had been munching on just moments before slid out of his mouth and out of his hands, onto the floor. But that could be dealt with in a minute… “What am I reading?!” He wondered. “I don’t understand. Pills?? Not taking pills can make you horny?” He had a feeling it had to do with the “omega” business, but he didn’t get it at all. “I hope no one believes this. I never acted like that in school!”

_“What? No no, I’ll be good! Don’t send me there!” Galo waved his hands urgently, his fear of letting down the principal managing to get through into his lust-fogged head. His hero Kray was the principal of the high school and Galo was over the moon when he got to attend the same school as him. Sadly, through the years his grades had started to slip. He was in his last year of school and all he wanted was to make Kray proud. But how could Kray be proud of him when he was just acting like an omega in heat?? He was better than that!_

_“You heard me. Go. Now. I’ll be going up there myself later to make sure you really went.” The teacher pointed at the door. Galo hung his head and stood up. He picked up his books and rushed out of the classroom, before anyone could laugh at his issue. He heard the teacher murmuring “...last thing I need is an omega in heat… this school has rules for god’s sake,.” as the door shut behind him._

“I clearly needed the nurse, not the principal.” Galo said, still slightly in shock over what he was reading. He was a bit anxious about how Kray would respond - Galo would never act this way in front of him in real life. He didn’t want his poor fictional counterpart to get in trouble. As much as he hated to admit it, he was invested in the story.

_Galo’s heart felt heavy and his pants felt tight as he made the walk of shame to Principal Kray’s office. ‘He’s going to kill me.’ He was just grateful no other students were around to see him in such a state. In all his nineteen years on earth, he had never been so humiliated in his life. He had never forgotten to take his pill before, so how could a thing like this happen?_

“I don’t think Kray would be too mad if I ever got in a situation like this for some reason.” Galo thought as he read the story. Not that he ever WOULD get into a situation like that, but Kray would understand it wasn’t his fault. He had always been kind to Galo. 

_Still, the thought of Kray ‘punishing’ him for being a naughty student was enough to cause him to pause in the hallway. He was almost to the principal’s office, but he couldn’t stop imagining Kray’s rippling muscles when he bent him over the desk and had his way with him._

“Oh no… I know where this is going.” Galo said, dread and anticipation suddenly filling him - though it probably should have been obvious from the moment he started reading the story. “I’m never going to be able to look Kray in the eyes again if I keep reading this stuff.” He went to press X on the story, but only minimized it. He got up from the computer and went to stretch his legs and calm down. The story was getting him a little TOO excited, like the one he had read last night. He was only reading them to see what people were writing about him and Kray! So why were they having such an effect on him? 

Galo had half a mind to call Kray and tell him about these “fanfics.” He wasn’t sure what Kray would do, but he would probably know better than Galo 

“Yeah! I’ll tell Kray. He’ll probably just tell me not to worry, but it would make me feel better if he knew.” Galo was sure Kray was used to people writing all kinds of things about him. Galo just wasn’t as used to being in the public eye as he was. He didn’t have to tell Kray about the exact contents of the stories, just that they existed.

Galo picked up his phone and called him. Unfortunately it went to voicemail. “Um, hey Gov! It’s me, Galo. I know you’re probably busy right now so I’m not surprised you didn’t pick up. I have something kind of important to discuss with you! It’s called ‘fanfiction.’ So if you could call me back whenever you have time that would be good! I hope you have a really great day today. Okay, love you, bye!”

Galo hung up and froze, suddenly realizing exactly what he had said at the end of his phone call. Now he felt like he was inside one of those stories. How could he have let something like that slip out of his mouth? His heart started beating faster - what would Kray think about that?? He quickly dialed Kray’s number again to leave another voicemail to explain that it was an accident, but thought better of it and hung up. Kray had complained about him calling too many times in the past. This was important, but maybe Kray wouldn’t notice if he didn’t draw attention to it.

Instead, he went to lay down face first in bed. He had barely done anything all day besides watch a movie, order a pizza (he still had to clean up the piece he had dropped, but that was a problem for later), and read that story. Yet it was almost night and he hadn’t been productive at all. It was probably best if he just went to sleep so he could be refreshed for the next morning. Then he wouldn’t have to think about whether Kray would be mad or not. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him.

...But he couldn’t sleep. He took out his cellphone to check and see if Kray left him a message, but there were no missed calls. He sighed. Maybe he would just finish up that fanfiction after all. He was kind of curious to see where it was going, so he found it on his phone and began where he left off.

_Principal Kray was sitting at his desk and didn’t notice immediately when Galo walked in. Galo was hit by the strong scent of alpha hormones and almost collapsed to his knees. He shakily took himself to the chair and sank down into it. Kray finally graced him with his intense gaze._

_“Hello Galo. Your teacher sent me a message that you’ve gotten yourself into quite a predicament.” Kray told him, gesturing to his computer. “What happened?”_

_“I’m...I’m sorry, sir.” Galo could barely speak, because his breath kept hitching. “I forgot my heat was coming on and I didn’t take my medicine before I came to school. I would have taken it if I remembered!”_

_Principal Kray looked at him sympathetically. “I understand that accidents happen, Galo. But you need to take better care to prevent an incident like this from happening again. We normally don’t permit omegas to attend this school, but I made an exception for you because I knew you could excel here. It makes me look bad if you forget to take your medicine - I vouched for you. You asked me to attend and I wanted you here too.”_

_Galo’s cheeks burned with shame. “I’m so sorry! The last thing I would ever want is for you to look bad!”_

_“Well…” The principal smiled reassuringly and reached over to pat Galo on the shoulder. “We can overlook this once I think. Since no real harm was done. And if you ever find that you’ve forgotten to take your medicine again in the future, just come to my office instead of class.”_

“Aww… this person really gets how kind Kray is.” Galo said, smiling to himself as he read the story. 

_“T-thank you!” Galo said, beaming at Kray. Being sent to the principal wasn’t so bad after all. But with Kray smiling at him like that and touching his shoulder… he couldn't help but moan again. The blue haired boy wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. This was worse than when Skye announced to the class that he was an omega!_

_“I can’t send you back to class the way you are now.” Principal Kray told him, standing up. “So I’ll take care of you and then I’ll send you home.”_

_“Take care of me??” Galo wasn’t sure what he meant. His dick had some ideas, but he wasn’t sure if they were right. Kray was coming around the desk to stand next to him._

_“Of course. You’re too desperate right now and you might do something foolish like hooking up with a random alpha. It would be irresponsible of me to leave you in this state.” Kray said, unzipping his pants._

“I don’t get this story.” Half the text in the fanfiction was a mystery to Galo. Omegas and alphas - it seemed a bit like how certain animals bred, but as far as he could tell they were humans in the story. So that was just weird, unless it was written by someone who didn’t understand how humans reproduced… 

_“Are you sure? That’s nice of you but you’ve already done so much for me!” Galo wanted principal Kray to fill him, but he didn’t want to burden his hero, who was his shining star and helped Galo get into the school. The idea of adding another favor onto the growing list made him feel bad. “I’ll be okay...probably.”_

_“It’s all right, Galo. I would rather it be me than letting you make a mistake you might regret.” Kray patted him on the head affectionately._

_“All right. I’m sorry you have to do this.” Galo said as Kray gestured for him to remove his pants. “You’re always so good to me, principal Kray.”_

_“It’s no trouble. Go ahead and bend over my desk.”_

Galo wasn’t sure how to feel about what he was reading. He was hard as a rock now as he read about Kray “taking care” of him - so he supposed it was a good story, though he kind of thought that a principal hooking up with their student might land the principal in jail, even if he was doing it for altruistic reasons. (Galo still wasn’t sure exactly what those altruistic reasons were.) After he was done tending to his own needs, he skimmed over the last bits of the story.

_Galo was laying in a sticky mess on the floor of the office. He was exhausted, but finally the edge was taken off his heat and he felt satisfied. The sun was no longer in the sky and it was dark outside - how long had he been in the office with Kray?_

_“Feeling better Galo?” Kray had put his clothes back on and was sitting down to rest behind his desk again. He looked much more put together than Galo._

_“Yes… thank you Principal Kray.” Galo smiled up at him tiredly._

_“I don’t think you can actually go home in this state. I’ll give the orphanage a call and take you back to my place.”_

_Galo was too tired to say much else, he just nodded and closed his eyes. In his dreams, Kray had marked him as his own omega. He hoped some day it would become a reality._

The real Galo didn’t quite understand, but he hoped his fictional counterpart’s dreams came true some day. In his case, his own concern over what Kray would say faded away and he was finally able to fall asleep too. He didn’t get a chance to read the very last line of the story:

_A/N: The teacher heard Kray and Galo going at it and quit the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wouldn't have been complete without an abo story


End file.
